Give Your Heart A Break
by yummy42
Summary: Mikayla and Lucas recently broke up while Brady is stuck in the forever friend zone. Will Brady get out of that zone by singing a certain popular Demi Lovato song? Read and Review!


_**Hey guys!**_

_**I felt the need to make another songfic! especially since it's a Demi Lovato song! She's one of my all time favorite singers! Anyways I don't own POK nor Give Your Heart A Break By Demi Lovato! But i did own an awesome iPhone 3GS that uh, suffered a roller coaster accident...that's a story I'll tell later...but i own another iPhone 3GS!**_

* * *

_**Brady's POV: Harvest Festival, 5 Minutes before performing...**_

_Five minutes before show time...Why am I so nervous? Last year when I performed Live Like Kings I had full confident and I couldn't wait to perform! Now I'm shaking and pacing quickly back and forth. Maybe the fact that I'm dedicating this song to a very special certain brunette, hazel-eyed, guard girl, best friend, that I've actually fell in love with. Yup, that would do the trick in making the nervous meter break. _

_I've been stuck in the best-friend zone ever since Mikayla and I first met each other when Boom and I were living on the island with our parents. I got a little worried when we came back to the island as kings and I see Mikayla again and realized I fell in love with my best friend cause, if I actually admit my feelings and if she doesn't feel the same, it'll ruin our friendship. _

_Now, since her and Lucas recently broke-up, now is my chance to admit my feelings and see what Mikayla would say. _

_Now it's time to perform. I ran up to the stage to get greeted by a roaring crowd awaiting for me to sing. " You guys ready to rock?" I practically shouted into the microphone. The roaring crowd went even louder that I'm surprised I didn't go deaf. I spotted Mikayla in the back and decided to not it too obvious that I was looking at her." This song is called Give Your Heart A Break and, I would like to dedicate this song to a very special best-friend of mine." I said calmly before the band started playing._

_It's now or never._

**_Brady Singing: _**

**_The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was_**

_I remember when i first met Mikayla when we were small she told me she just wanted to be a warrior just like her dad and not let love get in the way. But now, I finally got her and realized it was really, just fear of her committing a relationship with me._

**_Now here we are  
So close yet so far  
Haven't I passed the test  
When will you realize  
Baby, I'm not like the rest_**

_Now, we're really close best-friends but it feels we're so far. When can I pass the test she's been hiding? When will she realize I won't be like the other guys she has dated or hitting on her? I won't ever cheat on her or leave her like the other guys did. *cough* Lucas *cough*_

**_Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah_**

_I don't want to break her heart but, I want to give her heart a break from being broken all the time. I know she's probably scared of ruining our friendship if our relationship doesn't work but, I'll do my best to keep it running! Unlike Mario, we only have one life to live! There's no time to wait and waste. Mikayla let me give your heart a break..._

**_On Sunday you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply_**

_On sunday her and Lucas went on a date but, something wasn't right. Besides the fact I was jealous of him being able to be with Mikayla, usually Lucas would walk her home. But, on Sunday she just came home by herself and she had tears in her eyes. Of course I was happy with the fact they broke up but, I was angry at Lucas for breaking Mikayla's heart and wanted to rip his head off. I tried calling her to comfort her like a real best friend would do but, she never picked up her phone...always right away went to voicemail._

**_The world is ours if we want it  
We can take it if you just take my hand  
There's no turning back now  
Baby, try to understand_**

_The world is ours and if she want it we can take it! Only if she would take my hand...There's no turning back and Mikayla please understand that..._

**_Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_**

_I would never want to break Mikayla's heart, instead I want to give her heart a break from the heart hospital from being broken so much. I know she's afraid she might make a mistake and ruin our friendship but, no matter what happens we'll be best friends! We only have one life and, we can't be wasting it by waiting. So Mikayla, let me give your heart the break it needs before it actually breaks!_

**_There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah_**

_There's only much heart breaks your heart can handle... Only if she would let me give her heart a break..._

**_When your lips are on my lips  
And our hearts beat as one  
But you slip out of my fingertips  
Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_**

_When her lips were on mine from the Evil King Incident, even when I was under the evil curse, I swear i felt like our hearts actually beaten as one! But, she slips out of my fingertips every time she runs from me. Like before I went under the evil curse, she looked kinda freaked out and she couldn't even think straight that she couldn't open the door! I should've chased after her or asked her what she was going to say when she said she wasn't ready to tell me..._

**_Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break  
(Let me give your heart a break)_**

_I don't ever want to break her heart in any way, I just want to make it right and give it a break from all of the jerks who damaged it. She's not the only one who's scared it's wrong and might make a mistake that'll ruin our friendship. Too bad we can't find those green mushrooms that would give us more lives just like Mario so, we just have one life and we can't waste it by waiting! Mikayla please, let me give your heart a break!_

**_'Cause you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_**

_I know she has been hurt before being seeing it in her eyes. She'll try to smile it away with that beautiful smile but, they're just some things you can't disguise even when you hide it. I don't want to break her heart. If she gives me a chance, I'll ease the heart ache she has. So, let me give your heart a break Mikayla._

**_There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)  
Oh yeah, yeah_**

_There's only so much Mikayla's heart can handle before it pops like a balloon! Let me give your heart a break by fixing the damage those other jerks did to you!_

**_The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love _**

_The first day when we came back as kings, she told me she'll never fall in love. But, it's a completely different story with me but, I'm determined to change that about her...But, I would never change anything about her, except her last name. ;)_

* * *

_After I was done singing the last note, I looked over the crowd to see Mikayla left and gave a small wave before hopping off the stage in search of Mikayla. I ran into the castle doors and started desperately searching for Mikayla._

**_20 Minutes Later:_**

_I was ready to just give up and go to bed before it just smacked my in the face. I remembered every time one of us would perform or was thinking of something we would always head over to the beach, since it helps us think and it's a pretty view of the ocean. I immediately sprinted out of the castle and started sprinting over to the beach._

**_At The Beach: _**

_When I reached the beach, i scanned the land and noticed a figure sitting on a boulder staring at the ocean view. When I walked closer to the mysterious figure, I realized it was Mikayla._

_" Hey" I said while walking closer to her with a small wave, then sitting right next to her. " That was an amazing song you sang back there."Mikayla replied that made my stomach had butterflies, knowing she actually liked my song. " You actually stayed and listened to it?" I asked while looking at her. " Of course I did!" She said while placing a hand on mine, that instantly send a shock into my body. " Do you mind if I asked you something?" She asked while looking at me. " You can ask me anything." I instantly replied back. " Who did you dedicate that song to?" Mikayla asked me with a curious face. I hesitated and said," Honestly, that song was about you." As I feared, she lifted her hand off of my hand quickly looking at me._

_" I never knew you liked me in that way. I thought you only liked me as just a friend?" Mikayla asked. I winced as all of those words instantly stung me like a bee but, I was not expecting what she said next._

_" I'm actually glad you feel like that cause, I feel the same way." Mikayla said with her hazel eyes looking at me and placing her hand back onto mine with a smile on her face. " Wait you actually feel the sam-" I was about to ask before she interrupted by leaning in and put her lips onto mine, i instantly cupped her face with my hands. _

_I definitely felt fireworks happening but, it feels weird kissing my best friend but then again it feels so right..But, right isn't the word i was looking for...Perfect... would the word describing this. After a few minutes we released since we needed some air with our foreheads touching. " So, Mikayla Makoola, would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked while smiling like crazy. " Hmmm nah, I'll pass." She jokey said before I started walking away with my hands up for surrender. _

_Out of no where she comes running and jumps onto my back. " So, will I take that as a yes?" I asked knowing the answer. " Yup, where you want to go?" Mikayla asked. " How about to the movies and watch Paranormal Activity 4?" I suggested. " I thought you hated scary ghost movies? Especially the Paranormal Activity series?" Mikayla asked back while smirking. " Don't worry Mikayla I'll keep your secret of being scared or scary movies and protect you from the scary parts." I shot back. " Are you sure it isn't the other way around? Last time you ran through the movie screen cause of a ghost movie." Mikayla said while laughing. I chuckled, remembering the memory, and that was when I accidentally released that viking ghost that possessed Boomer's body. Mikayla kissed my cheek and hugged my neck. I started heading to the movies with my amazing best friend slash girlfriend on my back._

_" Mikayla, you know what you should've done a long time ago?" I asked my beautiful new girlfriend. " What's that my new boyfriend?" Mikayla asked. " You should've..._

**_Give Your Heart A Break_**

* * *

**_Whooo happy ending with a great song! I really enjoyed writing this songfic! Tell me what you think of this one by reviewing and tell me if I should keep making some more songfics! Until Next Time!~Yummy42_**


End file.
